


Mid-Hallway Conversation

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas)



Series: Space Dad Coran [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran (Voltron) Is Actually Comprehensible When Speaking With Adults, Gen, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Post-season 7, Prompt: Free Day, Space Dad Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho
Summary: Krolia encounters Coran in the freezing halls of the quote unquote medical facility.





	Mid-Hallway Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm starting the 30 prompts with the free day. try me

For the first time in several days, Krolia had actually left her son's room in the hospital in order to search for more bedding. She had been monitoring his room ever since she arrived, closely eyeing any movement a nurse made whenever they came by to check on things. Much to nobody's surprise, the medical staff had begun to check in on that room the least. 

The medical facility was far from advanced, though according to Shiro, medicine had greatly advanced in the few years they were gone. Krolia refused to believe that, not after being shown what exactly sort of chemicals they were injecting into her son and the rest of the Paladins. What doctor in their right mind would place a child in a medically idunced coma on a simple bed? The operative fervently wished Ulaz were here, she was going to lose her mind. 

Not only was the technology primitive, but it was cold. It was so cold. She was horrified at the temperature readings of the building her Marmoran suit provided her. And these doctors had the audacity to place these children, least of all her own, in flimsy and exposed clothing and one singular blanket? Unacceptable. 

She had hardly made it twenty feet from Keith's room before she was snapped out of her thoughts. At first, she was ready to snap at whatever so-called medical staff approached her, but she quickly recognized the voice. 

"Well hello, Krolia! It's nice to see you again!" 

The Galran turned back at the sound of the familiar accent. Behind her, Coran was waving at her direction, and began to move forward towards where she was standing. The Altean was wearing the orange Garrison uniform, which she noted that he has currently been the only one that looked remotely decent in it. 

"Hello, Coran. It's nice to see you again as well," she called back. "How is Allura?" 

"The Princess is doing quite well! She is already up and about." Coran smiled and then sniffed, grin falling slightly, "and how is Keith? I've heard around he is still unconscious. That is worrying, the rest of the Paladins have been awake for almost a movement now."

"He is, but there is no reason to worry. Keith's condition is stable. The medicine here is so primitive and unsuited to Galran biology, I'm grateful we managed to return in time to be able to administer proper medication before things got any worse." Krolia's arms crossed, casting an annoyed back at the door, "I wasn't surprised to hear that he wasn't recovering as quickly as he should have been." 

"Oh, most definitely. The doctors had no idea what to do with the Princess! I had a few laughs watching them flounder about to and fro before Romelle and I stepped in. They were staring more at her hair than the reports." Coran chuckled. 

"I had to shoo them out of his room. It was amusing, though, these humans think that having contact with other planets for three deca-phoebs makes them automatically experts on anything non-Earthen." 

"Yes, yes! Very true. Just because Alteans look similar to humans doesn't mean you automatically start popping them Earthen pills!" The Altean looked mortified. "I must ask, how much have things changed from last time you were here?" 

"At first, I believed it to be identical. However, I can tell much of the culture has shifted, though not through visiting the planet itself." The female Galran's head tipped to the side. "Mostly through talking to Keith, which amazed me as he is still very young, for both humans and especially galrans." 

"Human culture is very strange, especially with how fast I've heard it changes. These Paladins are practically babies, and yet they've described numerous vast culture shifts in the short time they've been alive. It's fascinating." Coran characteristacally twirled his orange mustache. "Lance has told me much about their younger culture especially while he helped me with chores." 

At that point, they heard the doors just behind them open. As they turned to face who had opened the door, they saw the said Red Paladin staring at the two with a shocked expression. Lance had, apparently, not expected two parental-coded adults to be standing right outside his door during his escape. 

Coran immediately stepped forward, and began to push the boy inside, much to his protest. 

"Come on now, go back into your room! No complaints, you are still injured." 

"But Coran-" 

"No buts, so move yours back onto the bed!" 

Krolia watched the scene with mild amusement. Coran turned back and smiled once again at Krolia, waving once again. She smiled back, and turned away. Krolia was grateful to have another non-human parental figure in the hospital, she thought she would lose her mind if it was otherwise.


End file.
